


At the End of All Things

by Fyliwion



Series: 30 Kisses [17]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Bittersweet, Children, Chronic Illness, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hospice, Hospitals, KHz, Old Age, Post-Canon, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: Kaito might have been late, but he always kept his promises.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Series: 30 Kisses [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385
Kudos: 26





	At the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't an easy fic for me to go over. It's not exactly happy fic, and it's got some themes some of you might find difficult with things going on like they are right now. I know it was for me. I'm fond of it, but it's a bit heavier than most of the stuff I write. I suggest glancing over the tags. 
> 
> 30 Kisses Challenge  
> Theme #17: KHz

Aoko managed to sit up just enough to look at the man sitting at her bedside.

She hadn't heard him come in, but then she'd never heard him come in when he didn't wish to be heard. He was smiling at her, that ridiculous smile of his that he always reserved just for her before gently taking her hand.

The smile she traded him was weak, but then it was her first real smile in weeks. "You're here," she whispered softly, pressing his hand to her cheek.

"Of course," he admonished. He thumb ran over her hand in soothing circles, "Do you really think anything would have kept me away? Remember what I promised when I told you I loved you…"

Her cough rattled her chest and shook her body, but she still was able to scowl at him, "Well it's hard to be sure these days. It's possible you're simply a hallucination- Though it’s a very nice one if you are."

He grinned back at her, "I think I would make quite a nice hallucination." He preened under her gaze and pressed a kiss to her hand, "I'm not though. I had to come one way or another, and I still have some tricks up my sleeves, even after all these years."

She laughed, a true laugh that quickly turned into a cough, "The doctors are going to walk in here and kill me…"

"Au Contraire. I believe the doctors would walk in and be working to keep you quite alive. Now whether that involved some sort of mind numbingly bored measures, and a startling number of devices neither of us want to see? That's a different story entirely." His eyes twinkled at her and she snorted at his quip.

She sunk back into her pillow and looked towards the window, "I've missed you."

"I know…" he said just as softly. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

Silence hung between them, nothing but the soft beep of machines and gentle brush of moonlight in the quiet room.

"I wish you had told me, you know, before? I would have forgiven you. I know I would have been furious but I still wish-"

He reached across to touch her pale cheeks and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest. The machine that had been beeping steadily sped up with a sudden ferocity. She had a suspicion it was moving at 100 kHz a second, and any time now the doctors and nurses would be flooding the room.

He looked away. 

She laughed and shrugged, "What do you want me to say Kaito? I told you I missed you didn't I?"

"Yes… yes you did. I've missed you too."

Her eyes reflected mischief as she fidgeted on the bed, "You could have come to visit."

"I wanted to Aoko. You have no idea how badly I wished I-" he trailed off and leaned next to her, resting his head beside her pillow.

"It's alright… I know you couldn't have. But that doesn't matter anymore, right?" She met his eyes and saw the confirmation of what she already knew reflected there. 

"No. Not anymore," he brushed a lock of her white hair away from her face, "Here I didn't think you could get anymore beautiful." 

She rolled her eyes pulling away best she could, given the space allotted to her. Strangely though her strength seemed to be coming back, "Flatterer! I wish you didn't have to see me like _this_. Especially when you look as dashing as ever."

" _Dashing_?! When did you start using words like that _ob_ _aasan_? Keep complimenting me and I'll get a big head." 

" _Obaasan!?_ How dare you, you _b_ _akaito!_ I think it's a bit late for your ego," she squeezed his hand, and was truly shocked at how much stronger she felt. The weakness was gone, and her head felt clearer then it had in ages, maybe even years. He seemed clearer in the pale light, sharper than before, and she could see the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Mmmm… it's never too late."

He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled a rose with a flourish. She laughed, no cough this time, and her eyes were wide with delight as he slipped it behind her ear. He leaned down cupping her cheek, and brushed his lips across hers.

She pulled herself up to meet the kiss, feeling the years falling away and her own arms tight around his neck. In that moment, she returned it with all the passion from before, before everything had been thrown to chaos, before-- 

Her arms tightened around his neck, and her eyes closed. 

The machine flatlined.

Her heart soared from what seemed like 500 kHz per second to zero in less time than it took for a kiss.

* * *

The doors swung open making way for two nurses and a doctor taking their place at her side. They checked her pulse, ran their hands over the machines and looking at her vitals.

It was only few minutes later a young man with messy dark hair and woman with sharp blue eyes pushed their way in. Red, tear streaked eyes, and too many nights of lost sleep evident on both their faces. 

"She's-?"

"Gone," the doctor confirmed with a nod as he stepped away from the woman. 

The woman lost her fight against the tears reaching down to take her mother's hand, still warm from just moments before. Her throat tight as her brother stepped behind her and gave her a tight hug. 

She buried her head into his shoulder and tried to talk through muffled sobs, "She's with Dad now. She missed him so much. I bet you anything though he's getting the scolding of his life right now." 

They were quiet, the doctor and nurses stepping away and giving them both a moment. The woman crying at the bedside, and her brother looking down before catching his breath. 

"Hey, Shiroko? Did you bring Mom a rose earlier? From one of your magic tricks or-" 

Shiroko lifted her head looking at her brother in confusion. She wiped away the tears still trying to escape, "Of course not! You know how she is about them after Dad died. Why would I have done that? The doctor also didn't want the allergens so I had to throw out the last batch of anything I brought in. Why?"

He pointed to the flower tucked behind his mother's ear, a striking red against her paper thin skin and pale white hair. It was bright and vivid and as fresh as if it had just been picked.

The woman's eyes went wide, "Oh." 

It was like the smell of the hospital room and antiseptic disappeared, replaced by a faint scent of roses that drifted in on a cold wind. 

"Do you think?" Shiroko could barely breathe as she looked down at her mother. The frail woman looked like she was simply asleep. 

"She's smiling," her brother said. Looking down at the flower, a faint smile broke across his drawn face, "You know Shiroko. I think you're right. She's definitely with Dad."

Neither heard the laughter that echoed in the hospital room, and two shadows watching them from the window before taking flight into the moonlit sky. 


End file.
